Levycat
by IceBlueWings
Summary: Levy has a moment of jealousy of Gajeel and Lily's friendship, and she gets a potion that transforms her into a cat! GaLe. One shot.


**Levy-cat**

Levy stood behind a pillar and watched a certain pair enjoying each other's company. She narrowed her eyes, and pouted her lips. A cloud of darkness hung over her as she kept her eyes fixed on the pair, and it was not long until Lucy noticed her friend behind that pillar. Lucy's eyes followed Levy's, and saw that the blue haired mage was looking at Gajeel and Pantherlily, who were having an animated conversation about something that was most likely their recent mission. Lucy gave a small laugh at Levy's gloomy look.

"Yo, Levy. Wanna go out somewhere?" Jet asked her, but gave a small shriek at her narrowed, glowering eyes. "…I guess that's a no." He said as he walked away and back to Droy and others. Levy moved away from the pillar and passed by Gajeel and Lily. The Exceed looked at the small mage and noticed that she gave him a small glare. Lily cringed slightly, but the dragon slayer paid no heed as he was laughing his signature laugh.

Levy stomped out of the guild in a huff, and this time it was noticed by everyone in the guild, including Gajeel. He was curious about her sudden change of mood, but he shrugged it off. It was probably something petty, like getting her book wet by beer or something (which he had accidentally done a few weeks back, and that was the first time he saw her furious). He resumed talking to Lily, snickering about how they kicked the bandit's ass.

* * *

><p>Levy sighed. She didn't hate Pantherlily at all. In fact, she loved hugging him because he was just so small and adorable, despite Gajeel's irritation and discomfort. 'Hands of my cat!' He would say, but she could see that even Lily liked her attention on him. But sometimes she got jealous of the Exceed. Gajeel treated him as an equal, and she wished he would do the same for her. She was probably closer to him than any other woman in the guild, but even then they didn't engage in much conversation. The nice thing was that sometimes he would take a nap in the guild library whenever she was reading (and everyone knows she was one of the very few who would use the guild library, so the library was hardly full of people).<p>

Even so, she couldn't help but feel jealous of Lily. She walked past various shops and vendors in the city with clenched fists and puffed up, irritated cheeks. She wanted to be in Lily's shoes for one day, and hear what kind of things Gajeel was amused about, or how he beat up a huge monster and brought back gold. Soft rumbling were heard from the skies, and Levy looked up. Dark clouds loomed over and before she could take shelter, it started raining. She grumbled. Deciding to walk back to her home, she spotted an eerie looking old lady from an ally. The lady smiled warmly at her, and Levy turned to look at the old lady fully, realizing that she was selling various liquids in small vials. "I am a mage who can read minds and create limited possibilities. I can see that you want to be in a cat's shoes…" The lady said, holding out a vial with clear liquid. "And a cat you may be, once you drink this." She said.

Levy stared reluctantly at the old lady. "Wh-Why are you giving me this?" She asked.

"Why, I enjoy creating these potions, and to see people having a chance of living how they wanted to, even for just a while. This potion," The old lady twirled the liquid by shaking the vial lightly. "Lasts for around a day." She grinned.

Levy was tempted. If people think she's gone off on a petty mission for a day, then she could just turn into a cat, and just sit beside Gajeel. And he wouldn't feel so awkward since he doesn't even know it's her. And she could learn lots of things about Gajeel by then. Levy held out a few gold coins and took the vial from the wrinkly old hand. "I'll trust you on this," Levy said, and the old lady nodded gleefully.

* * *

><p>Levy came to the guild early, wondering if she should go ahead and drink the liquid. Her eyes darted around for Gajeel and Lily, but saw none of them. She should transform into a cat away from everyone, and before Gajeel and Lily make an appearance. She went to the back of the guild, walking outside to the back alley. She held the vial with a firm grip, but her hand trembled. "Now or never, Levy." She told herself as she pulled the cork off the vial. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling, she drank it in one gulp. She threw the vial into a large bin before she finally felt the effects, and in a flash, she transformed into a small, furry, blue cat. She made her way out of her dress that was now over her and impossible to wear now that she was a cat. She felt a funny sensation behind her, and she looked behind to see her tail swishing about.<p>

She couldn't help but have a mischievous smile. _Wow, this is amazing! I mean, wanting to be a cat and stay beside Gajeel was one thing, but to be in a cat's shoes is wonderful!_ She thought giddily. She bit onto her dress and pulled it aside, hiding it so no one would notice a discarded dress in the back alley of the guild. She stepped inside the guild again, and while she was gone, Gajeel had arrived with Lily, and they were having their breakfast. Hesitantly, Levy made her way to the two. Her big brown eyes looked up at the two, and only Lily noticed her. He jumped down the table and looked at her, sniffing her lightly. "Hm?" He gave her a curious look, and she meowed.

"No, don't tell him anything!" She accidentally blurted out, and grimaced. She didn't know she could talk in this form!

"Who's that?" Gajeel asked, looking down at her. Lily looked at Levy-cat and nodded.

"Well…alright. I know you're Levy." Lily said, and Gajeel scoffed.

"You're meowing, like a cat." The dragon slayer said, amused.

Levy-cat then realized that her words were meows to Gajeel, but Lily could understand them! "Oh, thank God. I thought Gajeel could understand me." Levy-cat said, and Lily nodded.

Lily then looked at Gajeel. "Gajeel, I'm more or less a cat, so it would hardly be peculiar that I am able to speak with other cats." He said, and Gajeel scoffed again. Lily turned his attention back at Levy-cat. "And how long are you in this form?" He asked, making Gajeel snicker at Lily's cat language.

"Just for about day. Please don't tell anyone! I just…" Levy-cat blushed. "I just want to be with Gajeel." She said.

Lily cocked his head to the side. "You could just do it as a human, but very well. I'll keep it a secret." He said as he made his way back to the table and started eating once again. Levy-cat hopped onto the spot on the seat next to Gajeel, and sat facing him.

"Huh?" Gajeel looked down at Levy-cat, and stared at her for some time. Levy-cat felt a blush creeping on her cheeks. "Lily, doesn't this cat look familiar?" The dragon slayer said, and Levy-cat meowed. "But I don't remember cats other than you or Salamander's or Wendy's." He bit into a chunk of iron.

"I don't think we've ever seen her before, Gajeel." Lily said, and Gajeel faced Lily with a curious look.

"'Her'?" He asked. "Oh, so this shrimp is female." He said, and Levy-cat meowed and nuzzled his muscular arm. Levy blushed, but she felt giddy.

It would be weird if I was doing this as a human, but I'm a cat and this feels so awesome! She squealed in her mind as she nuzzled his arm. "How funny that you call this cat and Levy 'shrimps'." Lily said, confusing Gajeel, and Levy giggled in her mind.

"Huh? What's so funny about that?" He asked, when he looked at Levy-cat again. "Hey, this cat looks like that shrimp!" Gajeel said, lifting Levy-cat up with his hands and looking at her closer. "Where is that shrimp anyway? She's usually early."

Lily shrugged. "Maybe she's on a mission. Hey, why don't you just name this cat 'Levy'?" Lily said with a smirk. Levy-cat grimaced. She wasn't sure if Lily was helping her with the secret or leaking it out. But it seems that the thought of Levy actually being a cat did not cross Gajeel's mind. Well, it wouldn't usually cross anyone's mind.

"…Why not. They both look alike anyway." The dragon slayer said, much to Levy-cat's surprise. "But I ain't got any food for you, Levy. So don't come to me for it." He said, setting her down on the spot beside him. Her big brown orbs stared at him while he resumed eating his meal.

Does Gajeel actually have a soft spot for cats? She wondered, and she smiled widely when she saw Lily's smirk. She got the courage to crawl onto his lap, meowing softly, and nuzzled his chest. He gave her a small pat and curled on his lap. She could never do this as a human. After a minute or two, he pushed her off and went to the request board. She looked at him dejectedly, her ears and tail drooping in expression. Lily patted her head. "It's highly likely that you cannot join us on the mission, but we're dropping by his house, so you can wait for us there." He said, and Levy perked up.

"Gajeel's house? I want to see it!" She said, her tail swishing in excitement.

Gajeel came back not long after, and walked out of the guild, Lily following. After a second of hesitation, Levy-cat caught up to them as well. "Levy's following." Lily said, and Gajeel glanced behind. "Well, she can't follow us on our mission, but she might want to wait for us at home." The Exceed said.

The dragon slayer shrugged. "Whatever. As long as she gets her food elsewhere." He said indifferently, and Levy beamed a smile at Lily, meowing gratefully. Once they arrived at Gajeel's house, he opened the door and Levy-cat peered in at first, looking around. It was a very bare room, with just a couch in the living room, and a bedroom towards the end, and a small kitchen. Gajeel glanced at Levy-cat. "Not coming in, Levy?" He snickered, crouching down and holding out his hand for her.

_Is this a dream?_ Levy-cat asked herself mentally as she stared at his open hand with twinkling eyes. She leaped into his large hand, meowing gleefully and nuzzling him as he snickered.

"You've become attached to her easily, Gajeel." Lily said with a snicker.

Gajeel paused in his movements as Levy-cat looked up at him with her brown orbs. He scratched his head lightly. "I keep thinking this cat really is Levy." He mumbled, surprising her.

Lily shook his head with a sigh. "All you have to do is talk to her if you want to be with her, Gajeel." The Exceed said, causing Gajeel's face to blush a bright red.

"Shut up! She's probably scared of me." He mumbled, feeling dejected. Levy-cat's eyes widened. This was how he truly felt about her? She had no idea. She thought he kept his distance because he found her annoying! He had actually kept his distance because he thought she was frightened of him!

"Gajeel! I'm not scared of you! I…I love you!" She said, but to Gajeel they were just enthusiastic meows. Only Lily understood, and he chuckled.

But they left soon after, leaving Levy-cat in the house. Lily told her they would be back before it got too late, and Gajeel told her not to pee or shit everywhere in the house. Levy-cat grumbled as she sat on the hardly used couch, and wondered when she would return to her normal self again. It would be bad if she changed to her human self in front of him. She wished she actually knew the time limit of her current form so that she could leave when it was due. She padded towards Gajeel's bed with her small paws and hopped onto the bed, snuggling under the covers and curling into a ball, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Lily had gone ahead to the guild while Gajeel returned home to drop his things. He opened the door without much of a sound and looked around the living room, seeing no familiar Levy-cat. He quirked his brow and dropped his bag, walking towards his bedroom. He entered his bedroom and froze. There was someone in his bed. The figure was too big to be a cat, and it resembled a human more than anything else. He narrowed his eyes. Did someone break into the house? But he was sure he locked it when he left. He walked towards the person sleeping in the bed, and was about to pull the covers off when the person stirred, crawling out of the covers.<p>

The moonlight from Gajeel's windows lit upon the person's figure, and he saw a familiar shade of blue and sweet soft face, upon which two big brown eyes looked up at him groggily. Levy yawned, when she remembered where she was, and what she had been doing, and what she had been. Her eyes widened at Gajeel, who was staring down at her with equally wide eyes. "I'm human again." She said.

Gajeel snapped. "What the fuck?" He yelled, startling her. "Why are you in my house? What do you mean, 'I'm human again'?" He asked, and then realized what she meant. "You're Levy." He finally said, realizing that she really was the cat.

"Last I checked, my name is Levy." She replied snarkily, but she knew she was digging her own grave when she looked at Gajeel's face. He walked towards a closet, pulling out a shirt too large for her, and threw it at her. She looked at herself, and realized she was sitting on his bed stark naked. A deep red blush spread across her face and she looked at an uncomfortable Gajeel, who was blushing as well. She slipped into the large shirt in embarrassment, but she couldn't help but smile. Gajeel's shirt smelled just like Gajeel.

"So you were the cat." He said, looking at her once she wore the shirt. He was not amused. She gulped. "What kind of joke is this?" He asked with a growl.

"Th-That's…" She frowned at him. "I turned into a cat so that I could spend the day with you!" She said, and Gajeel was puzzled. "A-And," She looked at her fingers that were playing with each other on her lap. "I wanted to get to know you better. I thought I always annoyed you whenever I talked to you, so I thought turning into a cat would be better, since you like Lily a lot."

Gajeel gave a small sigh, and walked out of the bedroom. Levy scrambled out of bed and followed after him, nervous and worried that he was upset. "Are you angry?" She asked in a meek voice. He gave her his usual indifferent, rough gaze, but had to look away immediately. He was close to losing control when he saw her nude, but she was enticing in his shirt. She felt her heart break. He didn't even want to look at her. Tears brimmed in her eyes when he spoke.

"You don't know how good you look right now." He muttered under his breath as he looked away from her. Levy's blush deepened. She took a seat on the other end of the couch as she played with the hem of his large shirt.

She gave a small smile. "I-I take that as you're not angry." She said softly as she looked at him. "Oh, come on. Everything the cat did was everything I did. Like this," She scooted closer to him, and nuzzled his arm just as she did when she was a cat. Gajeel whipped his head to look at her blushing smiling face.

"It's weird when you do it as you are right now." He mumbled.

Ignoring his words, she smiled mischievously. "Or this," She said as she crawled onto his lap, to his surprise, and nuzzled her face in his chest. She looked up at him, now with an innocent smile.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked with a strained voice and an equally strained expression, as if he was holding back and it was killing him slowly. His right hand was placed on her small back, and his left hand had ended up on her bare thigh, rubbing her fair skin softly.

"I'm trying to be closer to you." She whispered, giggling lightly at the literal and figurative meaning of her words.

And then she was pulled in for a kiss, his hand that was at her back now on the back of her head, and she lost herself in the wild kiss he initiated.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

It seems as though the ending is just hanging, but it's obvious what happens next. And Lily must have expected this. Reviews, please?

Thank you very much!


End file.
